The invention relates to and particularly to tools for use by workman on large power cables.
Solid dielectric power cables used in the electrical and electrical utility industries have a rating of 600 V to 138 KV. These cables are used in underground or overhead primary or secondary electrical systems for service drops, distribution or transmission purposes. Such cables must be prepared to exacting standards for splicing, terminating and "tapping-in".
Improper procedures with less than the best workmanship by the person performing the cable preparation may result in an electrical outage, such as in a 25 KV or 35 KV distribution system, either almost immediately, or at some later date that would be costly to the utility company. More specifically, the cost may be as much as tens or even hundreds of thousands of dollars to locate, restore operations, and make restitution for the outage.
With cable preparation accuracy and workmanship quality being a critical factor, it is desirable to provide the best possible working conditions even if the work is to be performed in an underground vault, in a trench, at ground level, or in a bucket truck adjacent to an overhead line.
The cables typically have an outside diameter of 1/2" to 33/4" with a conductor of either aluminum or copper in a size of #2 AWG to 2500 MCM, with between one and eight or more various insulation layers and shieldings over the conductor. Each must be measured and prepared to specific dimensions.
A crew of at least two, are presently required to prepare cables for splicing, terminating, tapping-in, or even cutting. One worker will hold a cable end as stationary as possible in a manner which provides maximum accessibility for the other worker. The other worker will then mark off measurements and perform the actual cable stripping, penciling, or cutting, as required by specifications.
On thick insulation cables, such as those used for the higher voltages, it is particularly difficult for both the cable holder and the cable preparer to perform their jobs. In many instances, it is impossible for two workers to be in the same working area due to space limitation. This situation requires one person to both hold and prepare the cable. Obviously, this increases the probability of bad workmanship. Thus, accuracy and quality workmanship are difficult to achieve under these circumstances.
Therefore it is desirable that a more satisfactory means for holding the cable be provided that may be used in a wide variety of working conditions and will allow one (or more) person(s) to conveniently, safely, and accurately prepare a cable.
An object of the invention is to provide a portable cable holding device capable of securing a heavy insulated power cable in a stationary and convenient manner to enable one (or more) worker(s) to easily, safely, and accurately, without damage to the cable, cut and prepare the cable for splicing, terminating, or tapping-in procedures, as are required in the electrical and electrical utility industries.
Another object of the invention is to permit a single worker to splice or terminate two cable ends.